


Practical Knowledge

by MaeveBran



Series: Practical Knowledge [1]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy fancied Steve even before the transformation and she goes to him the night before. Steve had theoretical knowledge of what to do but Peggy gives him the practicum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the conversation with Dr. Erskine in the barraks the night beforth the rebirth procedure.

Peggy watched Dr. Erskine leave the bunkhouse and waited until he had gone around the corner to his own lodgings. Then she crept from the shadows and into the building. She knew it only contained one occupant since those not selected had been transferred back to their units yesterday. But it was that lone occupant she had come to see.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked as she walked down the aisle toward a lonely Private Steven Rogers.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Steve asked.

“Who else asked?” Peggy wanted to know.

“Dr. Erskine,” Steve replied “Ok, so two people don’t actually make up everyone.”

“But still you feel nervous enough without being besieged,” Peggy guessed. “I can leave.”  
Peggy turned to go out the door.

“Wait,” Steve called.

Peggy stopped by the door. “Do you mind if I turn off the lights?”

“Why?” Steve asked, unsure just why she was here.

“I’d be in a lot of trouble if I’m caught here,” Peggy answered. “Fraternization and all of that.”

“Sure. Turn out the lights,” Steve said, suddenly more nervous about the pretty girl, no dame, no woman in his barracks than the procedure tomorrow. “If you want.”

Peggy turned out the lights and her heels clicking on the floor is the only sound in the cavernous room. Its lone occupant had looked even smaller than he was in that giant empty space. It wasn’t his size that had drawn her here though. As clichéd as it might be it was his heart. The way he tried without giving up to be half the soldier as the others had been without trying. The way he had been determined to do his part despite the medical conditions that would have excused him from military service. The way he strove to protect those around him when Colonel Philips had tossed that grenade, despite others being better suited to the task. Those others might have been better suited but they hadn’t had the courage to do it. Little Steve Rogers had. That was the heart that drew Peggy here. That and the fact that she found him adorable.

“What brings you here?” Steve asked in the near darkness, just a little moonlight and the light spilling from the next building over were all the light to be had in the barracks.

“You do,” Peggy said as she sat next to him.

Steve stiffened, in more ways than one. He had never been this close to a girl. Those that Bucky had gotten for him as double dates usually sat as far away as the seats allowed. Peggy sat close enough to him that her thigh actually touched him. This was new. He never expected a dame of her caliber to want to be that close to him.

Peggy turned to him. “This may come as a surprise . . .”

“Just you being here is plenty surprise enough,” Steve said.

“But when I think about tomorrow, and what could go wrong,” Peggy started. Steve looked a little panic stricken at that thought so she rushed on with what she was going to say. “I can’t let you go into the procedure without acting on my feelings. As unprofessional as they are.”

Steve was puzzled by this but the next thing he knew Peggy had grabbed his head and pulled it towards her. She placed her lips on his and kissed him. Steve wasn’t sure what to do so he followed her lead. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, he took the hint and slipped his own into hers.

Peggy unbuttoned her jacket and blouse and tossed them aside. She broke the kiss and Steve was confused until she started tugging at his t-shirt. He got that hint too and took it off. Peggy stood up briefly and shimmied out of her skirt and undergarments. She crawled back down the bed and undid Steve’s belt.  
“Uh, Agent Carter,” Steve started. He could figure where this was going. He’d had no practical experience but had plenty of theoretical knowledge. Once he had hit high school and Bucky had started dating and telling him about the girls he was with, Steve went to the library and found the books he wasn’t supposed to read yet. He’d always believed that if he should ever get lucky enough to have girl show an interest in doing that with him, he’d better be able to make it good for her so she wouldn’t regret sleeping with him. The last thing Steve wanted was to become the laughing stock of a girls’ locker room.

“Peggy,” Peggy said as she shoved his pants down. “I think it’s time you called me Peggy, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Peggy,” Steve said. His voice choked on the next words as her hand stroked his now bare thigh. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I didn’t think you had,” she said as she freed him from his underpants. “Relax; I know what I’m doing.”

Steve couldn’t reply to that because Peggy took away his power of speech when she settled down on him. She leaned forward and took his mouth in a kiss. She moved her hips and Steve thought he might die. Then she did it again. And again. Faster. Soon, Steve was panting and wheezing, that dratted asthma showing itself after a week of pushing himself physically in all those tests. Why’d it have to choose now to rear its ugly head?

Peggy paused her gyrations and lifted her head to look him in the eye. “Steve? Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Steve gasped. “Never better.” He moved a little to prove his point and she picked up where she left off. Soon they were both gasping and panting in ways that had nothing to do with breathing conditions.

The next day, when Steve emerged from the procedure, Peggy had to stop herself from touching his chest. Last night, he hadn’t been so strong or so powerfully masculine but he had been perfect. She wondered what he would be like if she didn’t have to worry about bringing on an asthma attack.


End file.
